


Makeshift Mistletoe

by daymaedoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Married, made for the voltron secret santa 2018, mentions of Lance's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daymaedoo/pseuds/daymaedoo
Summary: Keith just wants to sleep but Lance needs to make some freaking Christmas cookies.





	Makeshift Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasuhinasno1fan.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sasuhinasno1fan.tumblr.com).



> Merry Christmas @sasuhinasno1fan ! This was really fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> this was written for the voltron secret santa and it was super great! go check their tumblr and give the creators some love!

“Lance, it’s three am.” Keith rolled over in his _ extremely welcoming _ bed, out of reach of his boyfriend’s grabbing hands. 

“But I forgot to bake the Christmas cookies! How can we have _Christmas_ without _Christmas cookies?”_ Keith, in response, snored loudly, pulling the covers over his head. He felt the dip in the bed disappear as Lance stood up. He heard the soft sounds of clothing being shuffled and the scuff of sneakers against their hardwood floor before Lance finally sat down at the end of the bed. He leaned painfully close to Keith’s ear before finally, _finally_ speaking. “If you don’t get out of this bed,” he started softly, warmly. Keith found himself leaning into Lance’s chest. “I will not hesitate to burn down the gifts, the tree, and then myself.” He then lept up and sauntered off out of the room. 

“You’ve got five minutes!” Lance called over his shoulder at which, Keith, for continuity’s sake, groaned loudly. He heard Lance’s giggles from the kitchen as he threw the sheets off of his body. He grumbled to himself as he pushed himself out of bed, shivering once his feet hit the cold floors. He begrudgingly pulled out a pair of grey joggers and pulled on a black t-shirt. He grabbed his watch from their bedside table before walking out of the bedroom, dragging his feet as he went.

He turned the corner and found Lance holding his favorite jean jacket in one hand and a travel mug in the other. The smell of fresh coffee hung in the air. Keith sighed, a fond smile unwittingly crept its way onto his face. He wrapped an arm around Lance before leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered into Lance’s neck. The smaller boy hummed before pulling back, a playful glint in his eye.

“I know,” He sang, handing Keith the coffee. He spun, flitting out of Keith’s embrace and toward the door. “Come on! We’ve gotta stop at the store and get a few things!” 

“Babe,  _ what? _ ” Keith pulled on the jacket and grabbed his liquid energy before following after Lance to their car. “You’re driving!” He called before the oh so generous love of his life stuck his tongue out and unceremoniously hopped into the passenger side of their brand new Tesla. It was kind of an early Christmas gift from Lance. Although it definitely was still a sore spot because  _ someone _ had gone behind his back and sold his coveted motorcycle and used the money to buy the sleek car. Lance had used the excuse that he was buying his own peace of mind and Keith found himself arguing back with his own way of tranquility, but it was a moot point. The bike was gone and the Tesla was in the lot.

He wasn’t going to pretend the car wasn’t beautiful. He wasn't sure he would ever get over the way the door opened as he approached the car or the soft purr of the engine when he placed his foot on the break. He swiftly put on his own seatbelt before glowering at Lance to do the same. With that, he put the car in reverse and sped out of the parking lot. 

They drove in relative silence, the soft notes of Christmas music filling the car as the headlights showed the street before them. Lance hummed softly beside him to Michael Bublé. A fond smile pulled at Keith’s lips as he reached over to lay a hand on his boyfriend’s knee. They drove through empty backroads under barely there stars and swaying trees for what felt like forever but also went too quickly. They pulled into the barren twenty-four hour Wal-Mart parking lot and stepped out of the car. Lance grabbed a cart on their way inside and Keith had no qualms about climbing in and letting his boyfriend push him around the store. They chatted aimlessly as Lance led them through aisles, picking up items as he went. Soon, Keith was seated in the middle of a flurry of flour, sugar, butter and every cookie accessory one could ever imagine. Lance had just put a carton of eggs in the basket when something caught his eye and they were off, barreling toward the produce area. Keith, who had been dozing off for the last thirty minutes, was jolted out of his dreamy stupor when Lance jolted the cart. Calloused hands gripped the walls of the cart as he began to voice his protest.

He felt his heart in his throat as he whipped his head back to tell his love to  _ slow the hell down _ but the words died on his tongue once he caught sight of the wonder dancing in Lance’s eyes. He still felt his pulse, but now for an entirely different reason. When Lance finally pulled the cart to a soft stop, Keith couldn't stop himself from placing a hand upon his lover’s cheek, tracing the height below his eye with a tender caress. 

“Ya know,” Lance started, the harsh light of the store catching the blue of his eyes in the most beautiful ways. “This was always my favorite part of going grocery shopping with my mamá.” At that, Keith turned to find what had captured his boyfriend’s attention so completely. Behind him was a ‘rainshower’ that watered the green vegetables displayed proudly. The mist caught in the light and threw rainbows every way imaginable.

He gazed back at Lance and saw the easy happiness on his face, a nostalgic smile playing at his lips. Keith searched in his eyes, finding Lance in his own world remembering times with his family that only he would know fully. Memories that would give him joy for ages to come. Keith wanted to be among that. He wanted to give Lance something to remember. A good time he could look back on once they were old and grey and had time to just  _ remember _ .

So, he reached into the misty green and found the leafiest, most green stems he could reach from his place in the cart and climbed up on his knees, raising the bundle over his head. Water dripped on his hair as Lance’s eyebrows quirked up in question. Keith smirked, raising his shoulders nonchalantly. 

“Makeshift mistletoe.” 

Lance snorted, the precursor to his dramatic giggling fit in the middle of store. Keith grinned goodnaturedly before reaching around the Cuban and pulling him up to the long handle on the cart so the two men were chest to chest. Lance was still giggling when Keith kissed him, drawing smile after smile out of the shorter man. 

There, in the middle of the produce section, Keith wrote himself into a special place in both his and Lance’s heart that would always play in the face of turmoil, because at that moment they felt like the protagonists in a coffee shop romance movie and they knew that no matter what, as long as they were together, everything would turn out in the end. 


End file.
